EP228
}} Extreme Pokémon! (Japanese: ポケモンライドでつっぱしれ！！ Run Quickly Along the Pokémon Ride!!) is the 228th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 13, 2001 and in the United States on January 4, 2003. Blurb On their way to Mahogany City, Ash, Misty, and Brock run into Gary and his Arcanine practicing for a meet. Ash decides he wants to enter the meet but needs a sleigh, which he receives from a local Pokemon breeder. Team Rocket no sooner gets wind of the meet than do they begin sabotaging it, stealing Gary's Arcanine midway through the race and making off with some Pokemon eggs stored at the local breeding center. After a short battle with Team Rocket, Arcanine is returned to Gary and Ash goes on to win the race, a trophy, and an unexpected gift from the Pokemon breeder. Plot Continuing through a winding valley, notices a small town up ahead. reads his guidebook and declares that it is the township of Eggseter. Suddenly on a pulled skateboard by his passes by. Ash calls out to his rival and challenges him to a . Gary, however declines. He explains that he and Arcanine are entering the Extreme Pokémon Race before rushing off to continue his training. Ash and give chase, and watch in amazement as other s also practice. Later, the group stops off in a restaurant. notices that Ash is still not satisfied, and he admits that he is worried about the collar around Arcanine's neck. A man, Mr. Shellby, overhears the conversation and explains that Extreme Pokémon is a popular sport. With the mention of competition, Ash is determined to beat Gary in the upcoming Extreme Pokémon competition. Mr. Shellby offers to assist. During a cart ride, Mr. Shellby explains that he operates a local Pokémon Day Care Center, responsible for raising young Pokémon from s. The group soon arrives at Mr. Shellby's home and meet his wife Kimie. The group looks around the home and see shelves full of Pokémon Eggs, and they also meet some of the new hatchlings. Mr. Shellby then shows Ash to his old skateboard and lends it to him for the upcoming race. Ash rides down the sloping hills on the property, and admits that he use to mountain board back in Pallet Town. During his practice, Ash hits a rock in his path, though Arcanine comes to his rescue. Gary spots the skateboard and realizes that Ash is also entering the race. Ash is confident that he will win, and the rivals vow to do their best. Later, Ash considers which Pokémon to choose. is keen to compete, though Ash selects , hoping her strength will help him win the race. As he and Bayleef practice, spots them through his binoculars. He turns around, but is forced to shout to wake his teammates up. James reveals that he received a pamphlet advertising a Pokémon race. Meowth glances through and realizes that Ash must be training for the event. The thought of strong people instantly excites James and Meowth, but Jessie declares that they will just steal the winner to avoid further complications. Meanwhile, Brock test tastes Kimie's homemade Pokémon food and is impressed by its quality. Misty watches as Pikachu and enjoys the food as well. Mr. Shellby interrupts Ash's practice to alert him to another condition of the race. He hands Ash a dummy Egg, which will be needed for the final leg of the race. The new addition takes Ash by surprise. Ash then returns to his training session, now with the dummy Egg in hand. On the day of the Eggseter Extreme Pokémon Race, the announcer explains that the competitors will make their way through the winding Eggseter Valley however they like, where the Shellby Ranch marks the first stop. Participants must then pick up a dummy Egg and race back to the starting line, concluding the event. The race begins at a rapid pace. Soon, a Trainer's soars into the air, knocking several contestants off their boards. Several competitors including Gary and Ash emerge from the subsequent dust cloud and continue racing ahead. Gary and Arcanine take the lead during the mountainous section, and soon Ash catches up. Team Rocket floats overhead in their Meowth balloon and sends down a net which captures Gary's Arcanine. Ash commands his Bayleef to launch him at the balloon, and he uses his skateboard to pierce it. Ash lands with the balloon, Team Rocket, and Arcanine at Mr. Shellby's house. As Arcanine escapes from Team Rocket, James steals baskets of Pokémon Eggs from Mr. Shellby. Jessie sends out her to defend the team as they escape, but Bayleef appears and battles Arbok. Arbok's overpowers Bayleef, but Gary arrives just in time and commands Arcanine to Arbok. Team Rocket resorts to running away, but Ash's Bayleef reclaims the Eggs using her vines, and Team Rocket is sent blasting off by Arcanine's . Ash and Gary are still in the lead, but the rest of the competitors are catching up. They are given their dummy Eggs by Mr. Shellby and continue the race. Gary is slightly ahead of Ash on the return. Ash then spots an overhanging cliff, and he uses it as a ramp to catch up to Gary. With the finish line in sight Gary has Arcanine speed up. Ash orders Bayleef to do the same, and she whips herself to make the leap forward. Her head is narrowly ahead, making for a photo finish victory for Ash. Gary is at first annoyed but takes it in good faith. Ash stands proudly on the winner's podium with the Golden Poké Ball trophy in hand, and Bayleef next to him with her own medal. Gary later congratulates Ash on the victory before waving goodbye. Mr. Shellby and his then approaches Ash. They give him a as a present. Misty is curious what is inside, but Kimie whispers that it is a secret. Mr. Shellby explains that the Poké Ball on top of the Egg case should be used to catch the new hatchling. The Day Care couple waves as the group then sets off towards Mahogany Town once again. Major events * meets up with again, and they both enter an Extreme Pokémon Race. * Ash wins the Extreme Pokémon Race. * Ash receives an from Mr. Shellby's Pokémon Day Care Center. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Gary * Mr. Shellby * Kimie * Competitors Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mr. Shellby's) * (competitor's) * (competitor's) * (competitor's) * (competitor's) * (competitor's) * (competitor's) * (competitor's) * (competitor's) * (competitor's) * (competitor's) * (competitor's) * (competitor's) * (competitor's) * * (×2) * * * Trivia * It is speculated that the use of skateboards in this episode may be a reference to the popular idea that may have originally used a skateboard for the player's transportation. * The ian Portuguese title for this episode is a reference to , a show on Animal Planet. In Brazil, this show is called . Errors * At the start of the race, when is shown to be running, it makes the sound of a . * When the dummy Eggs are shown a second time, there aren't any pictures of Poké Balls on them. * When states that all the baby Pokémon will belong to , a Machamp and a are included in his fantasy. * Once or twice, 's mouth does not move when her voice is heard. * When sends out his Bayleef, the cut on her leaf is missing. * After Team Rocket steals Gary's Arcanine, says his name. At the same time the standard "Poké Ball opening" sound effect is heard - however, at this point Wobbuffet had already been outside of his ball for some time. * When Team Rocket gets blasted away, disappears. * The blurb for this episode incorrectly identifies Mahogany Town as Mahogany City. * In the last few minutes of this episode, is shown standing in mid air. * When Gary walks off in the final scene, the ground changes from grass to dirt. * When Team Rocket captures Arcanine, parts of the net are missing. * In the dub, when Team Rocket spies on Ash as he is riding the skateboard, Ash says "right" twice. EP228 Error.png|Dummy Eggs without the Poké Ball images Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |de= |nl=Extreme Pokémon! |fr_eu= |el= |he=המירוץ הגדול |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=एक्सट्रीम पोकेमोन }} 228 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Pokémon Egg de:Extreme-Pokémon in Eiskirchen es:EP230 fr:EP228 it:EP228 ja:無印編第228話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第229集